1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio output system, and more particularly to a pop noise suppression apparatus of an audio output system.
2. Description of Related Art
High-class audio output systems usually utilize dual power systems with positive and negative voltage power supplies for shaping amplitude characteristics appropriate to audio receiving terminals. However, general audio output systems may utilize single power systems in consideration of product manufacturing cost. Because an amplifier with a single power system is prone to generate direct current (DC) bias voltage in output audio waveforms, an audio output system may need a coupling capacitor to eliminate the DC bias signal. Given this, any rising or falling DC signal generated upon system initiation or shutdown, however, produces a loud annoying popping noise. As a result, external volume control during audio output system initiation or shutdown may be necessary.